Field
The disclosure relates in some embodiments to hard coatings and weld overlays used to protect surfaces from wear and corrosion
Description of the Related Art
The hardfacing process is a technique by which a hard metal alloy is deposited onto a surface which requires protection from wear. In some cases hardfacing materials are also subject to corrosive media, most commonly salt water. An example of such an application is a pipeline which carries an abrasive slurry composed of a mixture of sands, rocks and saltwater. This application is common to the mining industry.
The most common hardfacing materials belong to the family of chromium carbides. For the purposes of this disclosure, chromium carbide overlays are defined as any material which forms hypereutectic or hypoeutectic chromium carbides. In these alloys, the large volume fraction of chromium carbides generates the wear resistance required of the hardfacing material. However, chromium carbides exhibit two negative effects: 1) they deplete the matrix of chromium and 2) they embrittle the microstructure.